Someone
by Pxx and Axx
Summary: Tomo receives an anonymous letter. Who's it from?
1. The letter

**Yeah story numbah two! I dreamed the dream of destiny the other night. So this story is based off that dream. Please read and review. Or I'll cry and never write again...I lie I'll still write, just not as much.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Azumanga Daioh, or it's characters. **

It was a normal day. The sun was shining and Ms. Kurosawa's gym class was in the dressing room getting ready for an hour of exercise. Tomo was pulling at her bloomer and complaining to Yomi. "Why do we have to wear these?"

"I dunno, just wear it and stop complaining. It's an easy hundred."

Tomo snickered. "Yeah for someone like Kagura, but I think _you_ actually struggle in this class."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Yomi shot Tomo an evil glare.

Tomo patted Yomi's stomach. "I think you know what I mean." Tomo was sent to the floor by a uppercut from Yomi. Yomi grunted and walked away. Swirls were in Tomo's eyes. "She...knows I'm...right..." Kagura leaned over Tomo, laughing. Tomo got up and slammed her locker shut. "You dare laugh at the great Tomo?" Kagura began to laugh more, which caused Tomo to attack her.

"Hey what the hell?!" Kagura yelled.

While Tomo and Kagura were wrestling on the floor, Yomi walked up to Chiyo. "Hey, Chiyo, are you ready for the math test today?"

Chiyo smiled and nodded. "Uh-huh. I began studying as soon I found out about it. What about you?"

Yomi scratched her head. "Eh...kind of. I didn't really get to study last night becau-"

"Did ya know, zombies don't like math?" Chiyo and Yomi shot Osaka confused looks. "Nope. So when they begin attackin us, jus throw yer math books at em...they're comin soon..."Osaka's face became blank.

Yomi, becoming more worried than she needed to be, shook her head and turned to Chiyo. "As I was saying, I didn't get to study because _someone_ decided to come to my house and bother me last night." Yomi looked at Tomo laying on the floor, pretending to be passed out from the fight with Kagura.

As if on cue, Tomo looked up at Yomi and said, "Whoever that was must of been a loser. To be at your house."

"IT WAS YOU!" Yomi yelled at Tomo.

Tomo thought about the night before. She let out a smile and said, "Oh yeah."

Yomi sighed. "You're such a lost cause, Tomo."

**zzZzz**

After doing warm up stretches, Ms. Kurosawa had the girls run laps. Tomo had declared an unofficial race against Sakaki, and was losing...badly. Tomo, breathless, plopped down in the middle of the track, earning looks from girls running on the track. Tomo waved her hand. "Just go around me." Tomo looked back at the school and saw Yomi talking to Ms. Kurosawa, then going into the building. "Ha! Figures. She couldn't keep up with the class."

Kagura was jogging along side Sakaki and talking to her. "So I was thinking, grades don't really count if you're good at sports and stuff, right?"

Sakaki, without looking back at Kagura, said in a serious voice, "Uh, Kagura-"

"Yeah, you're right. That's stupid...I'm screwed then."

"Kagura lo-"

"You know, I could start trying to balance out school and sports and stuff. But then that would get in the way of the swimming team. What would you do?"

"Forget ab-"

"Yeah you're right. I should concentrate on my swimming, it's to late for my grades anyway. Might as well be good at something for college."

Sakaki pointed in front of them. "Watch in front of you."

"Huh?" As soon as Kagura turned her head, she tripped over Tomo's body. Both of them tangled together, Kagura picked her face up from the ground and looked around. As soon as she realized what happened, Kagura quickly jumped up. "Tomo!"

Tomo rubbed her head. "What was that for Kagura," she asked as she sat up.

"Why were in the middle of the track?"

"Why weren't you watching were you going?"

"Because I didn't think someone be laying in the middle of the damn track!"

Tomo got up and dusted off her P.E. uniform. "Well I didn't think someone would trip over me. I guess we were both wrong." Tomo saw Sakaki standing with a concerned look on her face. Tomo quickly pointed. "Ah! We're not done with our race. First one back here wins. Ready...set, go!" Tomo dashed off.

Kagura sighed in frustration and looked at Sakaki. "At least I have a better chance than Tomo."

**zzZzz**

When P.E. was over, the girls went back into the dressing room to change back into their school uniforms for their next class. Yomi was sitting on the bench already changed. "Yomi where'd you go?" Chiyo asked.

Yomi looked at the five girls in front of her and became flustered. "Oh well...I wasn't feeling well, so I asked to see the nurse."

"Her body's just not used to exercise," Tomo said.

"You shut up," Yomi said back.

Tomo laughed and went to her locker. She opened it and found a white envelop in it. She grabbed it and read the outside. "Tomo," it said. She opened it found a folded a piece of paper, which she grabbed, unfolded and read.

_Hey Tomo,_

_I think that you're totally awesome! Even if you're annoying, and say and do stupid things, I think it's funny and that's one of the reasons I think you're awesome. I've been wanting to tell you how I feel about you for a while now, but I chickened out and decided to write a letter to you instead. I like how you never give up no matter what. I like the challenges you always declare, which is why I go along with them sometimes. Even though you act stupid, I know you're smart. I'm sorry for always making fun of you for how you act. I think you're insanely beautiful. You say you want to be Fujiko from Lupin, but you're 100 times better looking than her. Everyone says you need to change, but I think you're perfect the way you are. I have to use all my will power not to hug you when I see you. If the little fights we have are as close as I can get, I'm happy with that. But it would really be nice for the physical contact we make to not be violent all the time._

_It hurts my feelings writing this, because I know you'll never like me the way I like you, but I wanted to tell you anyways. I'm not going to tell you who I am because I don't want to ruin our friendship. Well, later._

_-Someone_

Tomo read it. And then read it again. She felt happy, but she didn't want to get too happy, knowing that someone might be playing a prank on her. She looked at her friends. Think whether or not they'd do that to her. Then, she noticed Kagura was gone. "What ya reading?"

Tomo shoved the letter in her locker, slammed it closed, and then turned around to face Kagura. "Eh...the principal wants to see my parents."

Kagura gave Tomo a skeptical look, then smiled and laughed. "What did you do this time?"

"...Nothing, I'm just a good student." Tomo smiled and walked away to change into her school uniform, leaving behind a confused Kagura.

Kagura watched Tomo walk away. "Oh...ok. Wait...what?" Kagura looked back at Tomo's locker, trying to decide whether to open her lock or not. After a few seconds of debating, she chuckled to herself and shook her head. "The principal wants to see her parents...yeah right." She walked back to friends.


	2. Who Is It?

**Second instrallment to this story. Thanks for reading. And enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Azumanga Daioh, or it's characters.**

Tomo was laying in her bed. Thinking. (This is great ICPO training, she thought to herself.) Who could it be? From what the letter said, it sounded like one of her friends. But all of her friends were girls. It couldn't be one of them, could it?

Tomo had never really found any interest in boys, though she said she did. She didn't know why. The idea of a girl liking her, excited her in a way. She was wondering which of her friends it could be, or, more really, who she _wanted_ it to be.

Chiyo was still a child, so that kicked her right out. (Tomo made a grossed out face.) Osaka was decent looking, but not really her type. (Tomo shook her head.) Kaorin was cute, in a weird way, but she was all over Sakaki. (Tomo laughed.) Speaking of Sakaki, she was a total babe. (Tomo smiled.) Kagura was kind of hot. (Tomo nodded.) And Yomi was her best friend...

Wait a minute...

Tomo shot up.

Yomi was in the locker room before everyone else was, and she started acting nervous when she was asked why. Was it really Yomi? Could that be the reason why Yomi put up with her. Because, secretly, she loved her.

Tomo laughed at the thought. "I'm thinking about this too much. My head hurts."

At that moment, Tomo decided to go to Yomi's house to see if she could get her to spill. She got up and grabbed her jacket from the floor. She proceeded to walk out of room to the front door of her house and yell "I'm going to Yomi's, mom." She then left, walking out into the cool winter evening. She walked down the path that was so familiar to her, she could walk it blindfolded. (Which she tried one.)

Yomi was sitting at her desk, with the lamp on and the radio turned low, doing her homework. She heard her window open and Tomo come in with a "Yo."

Without looking up, still doing her homework, she said, "You know, you can use the front door."

Tomo jumped on Yomi's bed. "That's too much truouble." Tomo reached underneath Yomi's bed and grabbed a magazine. She read the cover. "Diets, fitness, and more?" She opened it and began to read. "Whatever." Tomo would glance every once in a while at Yomi. After a few minutes, Tomo said, "You're going to let me copy that, right?"

"Yeah sure, as long as you stay quiet."

_I have to get her to confess, somehow._ Tomo put the magazine down. "Hey, guess what I got today."

"What Tomo?" Yomi said in an irritated voice.

"A love letter."

Yomi stopped writing for a few seconds, then continued. "Really? From who?"

_Ah, you're good, Yomi. But I saw that hesitation._ "I don't know." Yomi continued to write. "I think it's kind of sad."

"What is?"

"To just write a letter to someone, telling them how much you like them, but not saying it's from you. I mean, if you really like some one, you should just say it to them, face to face," Tomo ended with a prompt nod.

Yomi finally put her pencil down and turned to face Tomo. "There's always that fear of rejection, you know?"

"So, you never know. The person might like you back."

Yomi sighed. "And they might not." Yomi picked up her pencil and went back to doing her homework. "I have a friend who wrote a letter to the person she likes, instead of telling them to their face. She knows the person will just laugh in her face and make fun of her. It was the safest way to tell them and get it off her chest." Yomi shook her head. "I don't even know why she likes the person she likes. The person's..." Yomi glanced at Tomo. "...an oddball."

Yomi's cell phone began to ring. As soon as she checked the caller ID, she quickly answered it. "Hello?...Yep she got it...No she doesn't know...Alright see you then...Bye." Yomi put the phone down and Tomo jumped up to check the caller ID.

"Who the hell is 'Nana'?"

"The seventh person on my contact list, idiot."

Tomo threw the phone back on Yomi's desk. "Oh." Tomo began to leave via Yomi's window. "I'm going home, you're boring me." Just as Tomo was completely out the window, she added, "I'm on to you."

Yomi looked at the window. "What?...And use the door next time!"

Tomo walked down the street, mad at Yomi. "Damn, she's a good actor."

**zzZzz**

The next day at school, Tomo arrived relatively early for her standards. (10 minutes before the bell.) She went to the shoe changing area and reached in her box to get her shoes. She found them...and another letter. She opened it and read it.

_Tomo_

_There are more things I feel you should know. I'm honestly thinking about you all the time, and when I'm not, I want to be. Everything you do makes me happy, even when I'm extremely miserable. I like your happy personality and the way you do things on your own unique way._

_Well, that's what I wanted to say. Bye._

Tomo smiled to herself. "I'm freaking awesome!" She quickly changed her shoes and put the letter in her pocket. She ran to her home room and looked around. She spotted Chiyo talking to Osaka and walked up to her. "Hey Chiyo, where's Yomi?"

"Oh, Tomo, Yomi's at home sick today."

"What? How do you know?"

"She asked me to pick up her homework to turn it in today."

Tomo thought the situation over. If Yomi was at home, and she got a letter today, and the letter wasn't there yesterday, then that means the letter wasn't from Yomi. Then who was it from?

Tomo was knocked out of her thoughts by Yukari slamming the door shut. "Take your damn seats." Tomo grumbled and sat down at her desk while Yukari scribbled on the chalk board. "Copy, translate, and turn in after class. And don't wake me up as you're leaving." Yukari went to sleep.

Tomo absentmindedly did her work. I _will_ find out who it is, she thought to herself.

**Nana is Japanese for seven, hence Yomi refering to "the seventh" person on her contact list when Tomo asks who Nana is.**

**A few extra notes:  
School keeps me pretty busy, so hopefully I can get the next chapter up by next weekend. I don't really like keeping a story un-updated for more than two weeks. Just keep your eyes open. And be patient.  
Oh yeah, and for some reason, I love the use of parentheses. (As you can tell.) Haha. I don't know why.  
Ja ne!**


	3. Kagura's Help

**Third chapter now. Let's go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Azumanga Daioh or its characters.**

Lunch time had come and Tomo still hadn't the faintest idea who could be sending her letters. It's someone I know, she thought. Someone who gets to school before me. (That's mostly everyone.) She took the letter out of her pocket and examined it. She recognized the handwriting a little, but it was obvious the person tried to change it. She was trying to remember where she'd seen that handwriting before. Her thoughts were interrupted by her stomach growling, asking for food. She put the letter back in her pocket and left the room to buy some bread.

After waiting in line and getting her bread, she returned to classroom to begin eating it. When she reached her desk she saw a piece of paper on her desk. She picked it up and read.

_You're cute when you're thinking hard._

Ah, it's someone in _this_ classroom! Tomo looked around the room, but no one looked even some-what suspicious. Tomo slumped in her chair and began quietly eating. Tomo looked up at the sound of someone grabbing a chair and sitting next to her. She saw Kagura with her carefree smile.

"Tomo. I heard Yukari's mad at you."

"What for?" Tomo pouted.

"Because you got a hundred on the assignment today."

"Oh." Tomo continued to eat her bread.

"Maybe I should copy off of you from now on, you idiot genius." Tomo just quietly nodded. In truth, Tomo didn't really feel like talking to Kagura at the moment. She just wanted to figure out who kept bothering her with letters. Kagura put her head on Tomo's desk. "Geez, you're quiet today. It's bringing me down. What's up in that mind of yours?"

Should I tell her? Tomo thought. Why not? "This person won't leave me alone. They've been sending me letters about how they like me and stuff for two days, but won't tell me who they are. It's getting on my nerves." Kagura immediately picked her head up at that. "What?"

Kagura pointed at Tomo and started laughing. "You have a stalker!"

That thought hadn't occurred to Tomo. Maybe this person watched her day and night. "That's creepy!"

"I wouldn't be surprised. It's very common. I heard everyone gets one at some point." Kagura started to remember when she was in junior high. "Like one time-"

"I have to find out who it is," Tomo cut her short. "And you're going to help me," she added.

"Huh," Kagura said, surprised.

"You're going to help me find out my stalker is."

"W-why me? Why don't you get...like Yomi or something."

Tomo thought it over. "No...she's unreliable. Plus you get here early. You can keep a watch on my shoe box."

"But-"

"Please."

Being the type of person who could never really say no to a friend, Kagura sighed in defeat. "Fine, okay. But you owe me. You have to buy me a juice every day I watch your shoe box."

Tomo laughed. "Yet right." Kagura scowled. "Okay, okay."

Kagura got up. "I swear..."

**zzZzz**

After school, Tomo checked her box. No note. She sighed in relief. Just give it up buddy, she thought to herself.

She walked out of the building. Chiyo came running up from behind her. "Tomo. Will you walk me home?"

Tomo smiled evilly. "No."

Chiyo's face became pale. "But I have no one else to walk with. Osaka's mom picked her up today. Yomi's not here. And Sakaki and Kagura are staying after school because it's their turn to clean the room. I'm scared to walk by myself!"

"There's Kaorin-"

"SHE HAS ASTRONOMY CLUB!"

Tomo froze in surprise. But then started laughing. "Alright. You act like a little kid yo-"

"I'm not a little kid! I'm a high schooler!"

Tomo had to stifle her laughter. "Okay."

Tomo and Chiyo walked in silence. When they were about two blocks from Chiyo's house, Chiyo startled Tomo. "What's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh nothing. Just teenage problems."

"Someone doesn't like you?"

Tomo stayed silent for a while. "No. The opposite."

"Do you like them too."

"I don't know..."

Almost as if Chiyo know what she was talking about, she said, "Don't worry. You'll find out who your secret admirer is." They arrived at Chiyo's house. "Oh I almost forgot." Chiyo reached into her beg and pulled out four sheets of paper. "That's Yomi's homework. Thanks for walking me home." Chiyo bowed.

"No prob, shorty." Chiyo pouted and went up the sidewalk to her front door.

Tomo chuckled. "She's young...but it's like she's psychic or something."

**zzZzz**

The next day, when Tomo got to school, she walked to the shoe changing area to find Kagura asleep on the bench. She went to her box and found another piece of paper.

_If only you were mine..._

Tomo looked at Kagura. She kneeled down and watched her sleep. "Aw, how cute...she looks so peaceful," she said quietly. A smile crept up on her face and she slowly began to inhale. Then..."WAKE UP!"

Kagura jumped up and fell off the bench. Rubbing her head, she slowly got up. "What the hell Tomo?"

Tomo waved the paper in front of Kagura's face. "What's this I have in my hand?"

"A piece of paper?"

"And do you know what's on the paper."

Flustered, Kagura said, "Uh...no."

"Another 'I like you' note."

Kagura nodded. "Oh."

"And do you know who it's from?"

"No," Kagura said slowly.

"Exactly. Because you fell asleep!" Tomo sat down on the bench and began changing her shoes.

Kagura scratched her head. "Sorry. I didn't get much sleep last night. I'll just try again tomorrow."

"Don't fall asleep, tomorrow."

"I'll try. But it's boring just sitting here."

"Bring a game or something."

"Ah. Good idea." Yomi walked around the corner, reached into her box to pull out her shoes, and sat next to Tomo. "Morning Yomi," Kagura said.

"Hey Kagura."

Kagura got up. "Well, I'm gonna go now. Hopefully I can get a small run in before school." Kagura left the area jogging.

"Oh hey Yomi," Tomo reached into her bag and pulled out the papers Chiyo gave her the day before. "Yesterdays homework."

Yomi grabbed it. "Wouldn't it have made sense to give it me yesterday?"

"Oh...yeah." Yomi shook her head in disbelief. "Oh, and I enlisted Kagura's help in catching my secret admirer person."

"Why?"

"Because she gets here early. But she fell asleep today."

"Why don't you find out on your own?"

Tomo jumped up. "That's a great idea!"

Yomi looked up at Tomo. "What is?"

Tomo pointed behind Yomi and Yomi turned her head to see what she was pointing at. "See those crates. I can get here early tomorrow and hide behind them. That way, just in case Kagura falls asleep again, I'll be keeping an eye on things."

Yomi sweat dropped. "That's not what I meant."

"Tomorrow, I find out for sure. A steak out is the answer to everything!"

**Well, the next chapter is practically done, but I'm not going to post it til maybe next week. I like to keep my stories going at a certain rate. Thanks for reading.**


	4. Sakaki's Stalker

**So, this chapter took me longer to post than expected. Either way here it is. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Azumanga Daioh, and it's characters, aren't mine.**

Tomo arrived home and threw her things on the floor next to the door. "Mom I'm home..." Tomo ran to her room and quickly changed into jeans and a blue and red striped shirt. She ran back to the front and out the door with a "mom I'm leaving!" Tomo inhaled deeply. _Ah! I love the smell of "I'm gonna totally cream somebody at the arcade today."_ Tomo began her walk. All the whole way, in the back of her mind, she was thinking of what she was going to say when she caught her secret admirer. Tomo reached into her pocket to make sure she had money for the god-like devices of fun.

Tomo's money was gone within ten minutes of being in the arcade. Tomo left, hands in her pockets, head down. "Wasn't that much fun anyways," she muttered. As Tomo walked she saw Kaorin across from the arcade, staring intently. Tomo looked back, expecting to see Sakaki. Tomo went up to Kaorin. "Yo, stalking Sakaki are we?"

Kaorin began to fidget. "Uh...n-no. I don't like Sakaki. I-I like so-someone e-else."

Tomo elbowed Kaorin. "Sure you do."

Kaorin began to blush. "I have to-to go. Bye T-tomo." Kaorin quickly walked (ran, if you will) away.

Tomo scratched her head. "What's her problem?"

**zzZzz**

The next day, Tomo arrived at school extra early to make sure she caught her secret admirer. As planned, Tomo hid behind the crates conveniently placed in front of the area she wanted to watch. She watched as Kagura played her PSP and occasionally left and came back. Tomo began to yawn and fall asleep, but hitting her head on one of the crates effectively woke her up. Kagura had left again and had been gone for a while. _Man, am I gonna rip on her_, Tomo thought.

At that moment someone walked in and turned the corner into Tomo's line of view. Before Tomo could get a good look at the person, the lights decided to dim. From what Tomo could tell, the person was wearing a skirt, making her a girl, was average height, and had shortish hair. The girl reached up, placed something in Tomo's box and walked away. Tomo jumped out from her hiding place and ran after the girl, but she disappeared. "The hell?" The lights returned to normal brightness and Kagura walked in holding a breakfast pastry.

"Oh, Tomo? What you doing here so early?"

Tomo shook her head. "I don't know..." Tomo walked with Kagura back to the bench and she pulled out what the girl put in her box.

"When'd that get here?" Kagura asked.

"When you were gone, doing whatever you were doing."

"Sorry I gotta eat."

Tomo opened the small the box she had found. In it was a small detective badge necklace with a note attached to it: _I won this for you at the arcade yesterday._

"Cool!"

"That's...nice...I wish...someone..would win stuff...for me," Kagura said between mouthfuls of strawberry pastry wholesome goodness. (Ah! I just made myself hungry)

Tomo thought. _Who was at the arcade yesterday...I don't remember seeing anyone important. _Before Tomo new it, the who area was crowded with people and Yomi was yelling at her for taking up the whole bench, to which Tomo replied, "It only seems like I'm taking up the whole bench because you're so fat!" To which Tomo received an uppercut from Yomi.

Over the next few days, Tomo didn't receive another letter, or gift, or anything from her secret admirer. If not for the necklace, that she wore everyday now, she would've totally forgotten.

Tomo had gone with Yomi to the book store to stock up on manga to read on the annual trip to Chiyo's summer house. Yomi was reading a book that she read every time she went to the book store, in hopes of finishing it, when Tomo showed up with a literal pile of manga in her arms. "Ok, I'm done. Let's go!"

Yomi sweat dropped. "You're not seriously gonna buy all those are you?"

"No...you are."

"What?!"

Tomo nodded. "Yep. I'm your guest. You must treat me."

"Treat yourself."

"But these are all rare manga! You can't find these anywhere else and by the time I come back they'll be gone and I'll have to wait another three months to get them." Tomo pouted.

Yomi went back to reading. "Too bad."

Tomo muttered and walked off. Along the way back to put the manga up, she bumped into Kaorin. "Oh, hey Sakaki stalker."

"I-I told you. I do-don't like Sakaki, Tomo."

"Whatever. I gotta put these back because Yomi's being a cheapskate and won't buy them for me.

"I'llbuythemforyou!" Kaorin suddenly yelled.

"Uh...Ok!" Tomo and Kaorin walked to the front counter, where Kaorin successfully paid for each of Tomo's obscure, "rare" manga. "Thanks Kaorin...I don't have to pay you back right?"

"N-no."

"Sweet."

"Uh...that's a nice necklace," Kaorin said.

Tomo looked down at the necklace and then back at Kaorin, smiling. "I know, right? Some person got it for me because I'm freaking awesome."

Kaorin nodded. "It looks like someone...tried hard to get it."

Tomo grabbed the necklace. "I suppose." Tomo looked through the bag with all her manga and said, "I'm gonna go find Yomi and see what she says when she finds out I got them anyways," Tomo smile was evil, to say the least. "Later Sakaki stalker," Tomo said as she walked off.

"I already said I l-li-"

"Yeah you like someone else. Whatever." Tomo ran off and found Yomi just as she finished the book she was reading. "Look what I got." Tomo showed off her newly purchased goods.

"Where'd you get the money for those."

"Miss Sakaki's wanna-be lover."

Yomi sighed. "You know she doesn't like Sakaki anymore, right."

"What? Who does she like?"

"You just want to know so you can pick on her."

"So..." Tomo said bluntly.

Yomi shook her head. "Let's go."

Tomo pestered Yomi the rest of the way with endless, "Tell me"s.

**So you read this far, huh? Only thing left to do is review (might as well) and hope I don't get crammed with school work again so I can post the next chapter faster. :p**


	5. It Started

**Sorry for the lack of updates. I went past my two week safety period. Shame on me! This chapter is a backstory for Kaorin. So, here we go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Azumanga Daion and/or it's characters.**

It started two months ago.

Kaorin was walking during lunch with a bento box with just a piece of fish in it and several pieces of cooked carrots. For some reason, Kaorin hadn't been eating that much. Maybe it was because she was starting to see the reality of her unrequited crush on Sakaki. Sakaki really had no interest in her. If not for Kaorin talking to her, Sakaki would probably not even have known she existed. It hurt...to say the least. It felt like someone had stabbed her somewhere near the chest area.

Kaorin let out an audible sigh as she approached a table and lifted the lid of her bento box. As soon as she did, though, she tripped over a tray on the floor. As she went backwards her bento box flew into the air, directly above her. Expecting the contents to come in contact with her face, she closed her eyes. After waiting a few seconds, she realized nothing had hit her face or any other part of her body; come to think of it, she didn't even hear anything crash on the floor.

She opened her eyes and found Tomo standing over her, holding the bento box with a wide grin on her face. "Haha, that was so cool!" Kaorin got up. "You were like 'ah!'" Tomo imitated Kaorin falling. "And this bento box was in the air twirling around, and the fish, or whatever, came out with the carrots. It would've fallen on you. But lucky for you I decided to help you out with my Spiderman moves...I caught your food."

Tomo handed Kaorin her bento box and she looked inside. All her food was there, but was scattered randomly inside, and her fish had broken in half. "Th-thank you," she said quietly.

"And there were witnesses too! Man, I'm so gonna brag about this to Kagura." Tomo ran off.

"That was...cool." Kaorin all of a sudden felt her cheeks burn.

It started a month ago.

"I challenge you to a common sense match Kagura!" Tomo declared one morning before class.

"How are we gonna have one of those?"

"Simple, I'll ask a question and you'll answer. If you have common sense, you'll get it right. Got it?" Kagura nodded. "Ok, you're watching TV, when all of a sudden, the batteries in your remote die. You want to turn off the TV. What do you do?"

Kagura quickly answered. "Duh, get up and turn it off."

"Wrong."

"How is that wrong?" Kagura argued.

"It's stupid to put effort in getting up and turning the TV off. Just get knew batteries, numbnut."

Kagura thought about it and then nodded approval. "Oh, I see."

"I guess you don't have common sense."

"Actually, Tomo," Yomi entered the conversation. "It's common sense to just get up and turn it off."

"Oh yeah?" Tomo challenged.

"Yeah," Yomi plainly said. "It takes more effort to get up and look for new batteries, than to just get up and turn the TV off."

Tomo shook her head. "Yomi, my Yomi, that's why..." Tomo reached into her pocket. "...that's why you keep extra batteries in your pocket!" Tomo pulled out two AA batteries and smiled, Kagura gasped, "brilliant" she said, and Yomi sweat dropped.

"Tomo...only you..."

Tomo put the batteries back in her pocket and gave an innocent "what?"

Kaorin had been at her desk watching the whole act before her, actually she was watching Tomo. She begin to find Tomo's antics cute. "Admit it," she said to herself. "You...like Tomo." Kaorin's cheeks began to burn again, and she quickly put her head down.

It started two weeks ago

It seemed that Kaorin's crush had grown quickly over the past month and a half. Probably quicker than her crush on Sakaki. Every time Tomo made a challenge, Kaorin wished for her to win. "She tries so hard..." And even though Tomo lost, Kaorin found it hard not admire her for trying. "She's so cool..." Kaorin caught herself watching Tomo ran. "She's so cute..." What Kaorin found different about her crush on Tomo was that Tomo actually acknowledged her existence.

During PE one day, Yomi was telling her about her new diet. "It's called the B.R.A.T. diet. All I eat is bananas, rice, apples and toast. I heard some people get good results from it."

Tomo came up from behind Yomi and tapped the side of her stomach. "Yeah only _some_, not all Yomi." Yomi rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't be surprised if you crack by next week. You agree, right Kaorin?"

Kaorin looked down and hoped Tomo didn't notice her blush. "Um...sh-sure."

"Woohoo!" Tomo pumped her fists in the air. "I knew it!"

Tomo ran off before Yomi could inflict any damage. Though, it didn't matter if Tomo ran off or not, because Yomi was too surprised. Yomi followed Kaorin's eyes and found she was watching Tomo run off. Yomi let out a half smile. "So...Tomo, eh?"

Kaorin quickly snapped to attention. "What?!"

"You like Tomo, right?"

Koarin laughed nervously and waved her hand. "Yeah right." Yomi gave Kaorin a stern look. "Okay, okay...yes. I like Tomo."

"Why?"

"I don't know. It's just, recently I've been noticing...things about her." Kaorin blushed again and looked down.

Yomi chuckled. "Aw, that's cute." Yomi went and sat down some blechers, followed by Kaorin. "I could tell her if you want."

"NODON'T!"

"Calm down. One word at a time. Now...why not?"

"Because...she'll make fun of me and turn me down. I mean, why would a person like her like me..." Kaorin's voice faded as she spoke.

It started a week ago.

With Yomi knowing about her crush on Tomo, Kaorin decided to write a letter to Tomo. She debated whether signing her name would be a bad or good idea. She finally settled on not signing and with Yomi's help she got the letter in Tomo's PE locker. And that's how it began. It eventually lead Kaorin to win a necklace for Tomo and secretly give it to her. It brought Kaorin endless happiness when she saw Tomo wearing it.

Kaorin was about to go to sleep when Yomi called. "Yeah?"

"Tomo's a pain. She's trying to discover who you like."

Kaorin sat up. "Do you think she suspects it's her?"

"Nah, she's too dense."

"Hey! She's not-" Kaorin began to protest.

Yomi laughed. "Sorry. Now you're defending her. That's even cuter."

"Hey, I'm tired. So I'm gonna go to sleep."

"Alirght, goodnight."

"Goodnight." Kaorin hung up the phone. As she fell asleep, she got the feeling Tomo was gonna bother her all day the next day. But...it wasn't like minded.

**Yay! You made it to the end. Review, review I say!!!! **


	6. It's A Match

**Ok, so it's been a while since I last updated. I'm sorry for the insane lack of updates. I hope no one has forgotten this story. So this chapter is short. But this is just to show people that I'm still alive, and have been working on this story. I just had a bit of writers block. But it's going away. :D So read and review, if you will.**

**Disclaimer: I don't Azumanga Daioh or it's characters.**

Just as Kaorin had predicted the night before, Tomo was bothering her all day. (For the most part) When Tomo got the chance she ran up to Kaorin and yelled loudly, "Who do you like? Who do you like?"

"No-no one."

"That is such a lie!" She then turned to Yomi, elbowed her and whispered, "Hey, who does she like. I know you know."

"I wouldn't tell you, even if I did know."

"Ah! Discrimination! Racism! Prejudice! You won't tell me because I'm Asian!" Tomo yelled.

"I'm Asian too you idiot!" Yomi shot back.

Tomo crossed her arms. "Prove it! Show me your math grade."

Yomi shook her head. "You're an idiot, I swear." Yomi heard Kaorin giggling and shot her a confused look. Kaorin just shrugged and smiled.

Tomo glanced back and forth at Kaorin and Yomi. "Hmm. I'll find out."

Just then Yomi asked a question which, surprisingly, caught Tomo off guard. "Why do you care so much?"

Tomo opened her mouth, then closed it. She thought for a moment, scratched her head. _Why_ do _I care? _"Well duh, I wanna make fun of her," Tomo said, more to herself than anyone else. Kaorin got a horrified look and Yomi just rolled her eyes. There was silence for a few minutes before Tomo finally said, "Yeah...I'm gonna get going. Bye." And she left.

Yomi and Kaorin were left with confused looks on their faces. After a moment Yomi just shrugged. "Eh, she's a weird one."

Except for when Osaka thought Tomo had been possessed by evil spirits that needed a certain amount of salt to operate properly during lunch, the rest of the day passed by uneventful. Tomo was unusually quiet and when she arrived home she went straight to her room. After rummaging through he drawers, she found her secret admirer letters and read them over. _I'm gonna find out who it is._

Tomo put some jeans, didn't bother to change her uniform shirt, added a light red sweater to outfit, and left her house with the letters in hand.

**zzZzz**

Tomo let herself into Yomi's room via window, which Yomi scolded her endlessly about. But she ignored it. "Did you write these?" Tomo reached into her pocket and pulled out the letters.

Yomi realized what Tomo was showing her and tried to think of a way out. She examined them like she had never seen them before and said, "You wish." Tomo solemnly nodded and left as quickly as she had went in. Yomi let out a sigh of relief. "I have to call Kaorin."

**zzZzz**

Tomo then went to Chiyo's, who said she didn't write them. (Which is what Tomo was hoping to begin with) Sakaki was next, who was baffled at the accusation. After that was Osaka, who thought Tomo went over to eat her brain for it's salt. Finally Kagura, who just laughed.

"Come on Kagura, did you write them or not?"

When Kagura regained control of her voice she said, "Of course not." Tomo put the letters back in her pocket and kind of put her head down. Kagura, thinking it was her fault Tomo was all of sudden sad, said, "Hey, I didn't mean it like that. I just meant, I don't like girls."

"Yeah, I know." Tomo sat down on Kagura's bed. "I just want to find out who it is."

"Well...it could be Yomi. You know, you two got the whole best friends that fall in love thing. Like in manga," Kagura said, sitting down on the floor in front of Tomo.

"It's not her. She says it isn't. And that's not her handwritting."

"Let me see." Tomo handed one of the letters to Kagura. "How can you tell?"

"Duh. I've copied off her homework a million times. I think I would know her handwriting."

"Oh yeah." Kagura looked carefully at the handwriting. She reached for her backpack and dumped out it's contents. She grabbed random pieces of paper and held them next the letter.

"What are you doing?"

"Comparing handwriting from people in our class. I always copy homework from people and forget to give it back." After about five minutes, Kagura said, "Well, it's not from any guys in our class." Tomo nodded. (Actually she as relieved) "But you know, the way this person writes their 'K's is famliar."

Then, as if something had hit the "on" button in her brain, Tomo began looking through the pieces of paper on the floor. "Did you ever copy any homework from Kaorin?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, but it was a long time ago. I don't even know if I still have it." By some miracle, Tomo found a homework assignment by Kaorin crumpled up at the bottom of the pile. After flattening the paper, Tomo grabbed the letter from Kagura and compared the two. Tomo's grin was endless, and Kagura looked at the handwriting on the two pieces of paper. "Wow...it's a match."

"It's a match," Tomo repeated.

**Oh, so what happens next? Stay tuned. Oh, and please review, you lovely person, you.**


	7. The Reaction

**Yay another chapter within a week to make up for my lack of updates. So I was a bit stumped about what I was going to have Tomo do and decided this seemed to fit her character. Hope you enjoy and review because receiving that oh so special email that informs me I have a new review brings such a big smile to my face. :DD**

**Dislcaimer: I don't own Azumanga Daioh or it's characters. But one can wish.**

The phone rang repeatedly, signaling that someone wished to speak to her. Picking up the phone in the kitchen on the fourth ring, Kaorin answered with a very soft, "Hello?"

"Kaorin? I think you should be on the look out for Tomo," Yomi hastily said.

"What? Why?"

"Well, she came and barged into my room and asked me if I had written the letters. I said no of course, and she left. But the look on her face told me she'll stop at nothing to find out who wrote them."

Kaorin was silently panicking. She was beginning to regret writing those letters in the first place. Why couldn't she have just kept the crush to herself, like she did with her crush on Sakaki? But the thing was, her crush on Tomo was unlike her crush on Sakaki. She just couldn't keep it to herself, it was too much for her. "Kaorin?"

Kaorin was snapped back to reality. "Huh?"

"I said, what are you going to do?"

"Oh, I don't know. Probably nothing, making a scene would be suspicious."

Yomi murmured a low agreement. "Well, I just thought I'd inform you of this. I have to finish my homework. See you at school.."

"Yeah, bye." And with that, Kaorin hung up the phone and went back to her room. As she lay in bed, she was thinking whether or not she wanted Tomo to know it was her who liked her. Sure it would lift a great weight off her shoulders, but what if Tomo thought it was gross, or laughed and called her ugly. Kaorin couldn't handle a rejection like that. With these thoughts, Kaorin slowly fell asleep.

**zzZzz**

Tomo had decided to stay at Kagura's place to play video games for a few hours. But once they had completed two games, Tomo became silent and closed her eyes for a while. Seemingly asleep. "Exactly when do you plan on leaving Tomo?" Kagura asked as she glanced at the clock on the mini table next to her bed. It read 11:45.

"Just as soon as I come up with a plan of action." Tomo was laying on the floor at the foot of Kagura's bed, gently kicking it.

"A plan? For what?"

"Well since Kaorin likes me and all, I've decided to mess with her mind a little." Tomo's grin scared Kagura.

"Why?"

Tomo was silent for a few seconds before simply saying, "It'll be fun." Kagura didn't put any deep thought into the situation. She figured it was just like Tomo to cause hell for people.

Kagura chuckled and said, jokingly, "Why go through so much trouble? It's like you like her back or something."

Tomo's eyes widened. She didn't know exactly how she felt about Kaorin. Tomo thought of her as a bit cute, the way she seemed to over react for some situations. Truth be told, no one had ever told her that they liked her. Of course, Tomo had a few crushes of her own, once on Yomi, once on Sakaki, even Kagura, but no one had ever had a crush on her. And the fact that now someone did, made Tomo secretly happy. As a blush threatened to creep up on her face, Tomo quietly said, "Wh-what gives you that idea?"

Kagura noticed Tomo's sudden awkwardness, and finally caught on. "Oh...my...God," she said slowly. "You do like her back! Wow, this is better than Halo 3!"

"No I don't!"

Kagura laughed and threw a pillow at Tomo. "I'm not an idiot, Tomo." Tomo, looking from underneath the pillow, raised an eyebrow. "My grades may say otherwise, though...either way, it's written all over your face that you like her back."

Tomo threw the pillow back at Kagura. "Liar." Kagura ducked, and the pillow missed. "I'm going home."

"It's about time." Tomo began to crawl out of Kagura's window, a habit from visiting Yomi almost everyday, when she remembered they were on the second floor of Kagura's house just as she was about to set her foot down. Tomo quickly crawled back in. "Geez, you're gonna get yourself killed one of these days." Kagura jumped off the bed she was propped on and lead Tomo to the front door. "See you tomorrow. Oh, and don't worry...I won't tell anyone about your crush on Kaorin," Kagura giggled.

"Hey! I-" Kagura closed the door right in Tomo's face. Tomo let out a small "humph", shoved her hands into the pockets of her sweater, and began her journey home. "I don't like Kaorin...do I?"

**zzZzz**

To Kagura's surprise the next day, Tomo was at the school before her, sitting in front of the gate on the ground...reading? Confused, Kagura approached Tomo and saw she was reading a manga. After waiting a minute, or two, she kicked Tomo's leg. "Hey, what you doing here so early? And why aren't you in the school?" Kagura asked when Tomo looked up.

"Kagura!" Tomo threw the manga in her backpack and jumped up. "Just the woman I wanted to see! I've come up with the greatest plan to mess with Kaorin's mind." Tomo snickered to herself.

"Honestly, why go through so much trouble? Just tell her you like-"

Tomo silenced Kagura by placing her finger over her mouth. "Don't question the great Tomo." Moving away from Kagura, Tomo continued. "As I was saying, I've come up with the greatest plan to mess with Kaorin's mind. But I need your help."

"No way, I've already caused enough trouble for her by helping you find out she's the one who likes you." Kagura began to walk away.

"I'll give you my Dead or Alive 4."

Kagura stopped and turned to face Tomo. "Hey, you owe me that game to begin with. You broke mine."

Tomo crossed her arms. "But still, your mom hasn't found out it's broken has she? Imagine how mad she'll be when someone _mysteriously_ tells her she spent 6500 yen for nothing."

_Tomo may be an idiot, but she sure knows how to corner a person_, Kagura thought. "You're evil, you know that?"

"So you'll help me?"

Kagura adjusted the backpack on her shoulders. She finally sighed. "Sure."

**What is Tomo's plan? Who knows? It's Tomo after all. Don't forget to review.**


	8. Tomo's Plan

**Shame on me for disappearing for almost two months. I've been reeeaaaaaaalllllly busy with work and school. But summer vacation is almost here. Only one more week and you have me all to yourself again. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Azumanga Daioh or it's characters.**

The halls were loud with various conversations. One in particular involved our dear, over reactive Kaorin and always rational Yomi. Kaorin was pacing back and forth, back and forth, rambling off as Yomi was beginning to think Kaorin was a better match for Tomo than she first thought. They both took things way out of proportion, they both over reacted, and Yomi was getting the suspicion they were both on the same level of insanity. "YOMI!!"

Yomi, startled, jumped up. "What! What?"

Kaorin tapped on the floor with her foot, arms crossed. "I said 'what am I going to do?'"

"I thought you said you weren't going to make a scene? Remember? Don't act suspicious?"

"Well as I was falling asleep I began to think 'what if she finds out and thinks I'm weird and makes fun of me and then everyone else starts making fun off me?' That can't happen Yomi! It can't!"

Yomi sighed. "Look, just act normal. Tomo's pretty stupid-"

"Hey she's not-" Kaorin began to protest, but was stopped by Yomi.

"All I'm saying is that she's not good with these types of things. She'd have to hire a forensic scientist to help her find out if anyone liked her. All the gods in the world couldn't help her find out who, if anyone, likes her. She's _that_ bad." Yomi put her hand on Kaorin's shoulder. "Just act normal and everything will be fine."

Kaorin let out a weak smile. "Ok."

Just then Osaka came in, with her zoned out look. "Hey Kaorin and Yomi. Don't they make a happy couple?" Osaka pointed behind them, outside the classroom.

"Who?" Yomi asked.

"Tomo and Kagura?"

Kaorin immediately turned around and yelled, "WHAT?!" Tomo and Kagura were just sitting on the floor playing a game of what seemed like poker. (Wow the girls are gambling now? What's this world coming to?) Kaorin sighed. "Osaka, they're not a couple. They're just friends."

"That's not what they told me..." Osaka's eyes widened. "Maybe I've been tricked by some evil aliens posing as Tomo and Kagura! They feed me their lies through their evil destroying tubes. They want me as one of 'em! No! Don't let 'em take me! I beg ya!" Osaka clung onto Yomi.

Yomi, a bit freaked out at this reaction, pushed Osaka off of her. "What did you say?"

"About the aliens?"

"No about Tomo and Kagura," Kaorin corrected.

"That they're really evil aliens pretending to be them?"

"NO! ABOUT THEM BEING A COUPLE!" Kaorin yelled.

Osaka, Yomi, and everyone in the classroom for that matter, were all momentarily silent in shock. Tomo taking this as a cue to execute the second part of her plan, started to do just that as Osaka began to talk. "Oh, you shoulda said so. Tomo told me to tell ya she and Kagura was a couple."

Kaorin felt her heart rip in two. Yomi, being the more rational of the two, started to suspect Tomo was up to no good. "Tomo told you that?"

"Yep. Now if you'll 'scuse me. I'ma go over with Chiyo-chan." Osaka walked off.

**zzZzz**

Tomo put her cards down. "Ok Kagura ready for phase two?"

"There's a second part?"

"Duh! All evil, brilliant plans have a phase two."

Kagura, not looking away from her cards asked, "Well what's the second part of _your_ plan?"

Tomo smiled. "PDA."

Kagura quickly looked at Tomo, wide eyed and confused. "What?"

"Public display of affection my lady."

"...What?...No!"

Tomo clasped her hands together. "Come on please! It won't work. We're supposed to be a happy couple. Happy couples show PDA."

"Screw that. I have a reputation to keep up. I can't just go PDAing with girls Tomo. This isn't even worth Dead or Alive 4." Kagura looked back at her cards. "Now...give me three cards."

Tomo saw that Yomi was coming, along with Kaorin (who I can tell you doesn't look so good at this point) Just as they were in ears reach, Tomo wrapped her arm around Kagura and said, "Ah, you're so cute Kaggy-poo! I love you!"

Kagura hid her face behind her cards and hair. It was turning red, but not from embarrassment, but from sheer anger. _Tomo, you're going to pay for this!_

Kaorin almost fainted and it took all her will power not to. Yomi was a bit shocked. _Tomo wouldn't go this far...would she?_ "Hey you two! We interrupting anything?"

Tomo smiled happily. "No.

Kagura gritted her teeth and said below her breath, "You're interrupting me from beating the crap out of Tomo."

"What was that Kagura?" Yomi asked.

Kagura shot her head up with a huge smile. "I said you're interrupting me from showing my love to Tomo."

Yomi let out a (fake) gasp. "You two are together? I thought Osaka was lying. When did this happen?"

"Last night," Tomo said. "She confessed to writing those secret admirer letters."

Yomi shot Kaorin a concerned look, Kaorin shot Kagura a death glare, Kagura shot Tomo a shocked look, while Tomo smiled goofily, oblivious to everything. "K-kagura-san wrote you letters. I bet they were...s-sweet and heartfilled," Kaorin said.

"Yeah they were."

Kaorin quickly grabbed Yomi and pulled her with her. "I need to talk to you real quick.

When Tomo was sure they were gone, she pulled her arm from around Kagura. "Geez, that was horrible. Being all over you like that. But it was so worth the looks on their faces. Right Kagura? Eh? Kagura?"

"Kaggy-poo?" Kagura stood up and grabbed Tomo's backpack from the ground. "_I _confessed I wrote the letters? Tomo...it's time for you to die!"

Tomo was paralyzed with fear. All she could do was wait for the pain that was about the come.

**zzZzz**

Kaorin pulled Yomi into a corner. "The nerve of that Kagura! Who the hell does she think she is? Taking credit for something someone else has done! I swear if I get the chance I'm going to-"

"They were faking."

"What?"

"Well for one, Kagura was a dead give away. Didn't you see her face? Plus, when Tomo said Kagura confessed to writing the letters, I knew for sure. Tomo knows you did it. She's just messing with your mind."

Kaorin was confused. "Why would she do that?"

"She likes you. Or at least thinks your cute.

Kaorin blushed and shook her head. "No she doesn't...how do you know?"

Yomi shrugged. "She did the same thing to me. She think I don't know she liked me. But she's a dead give away when it comes to her crushes. She tries to make the person she likes jealous."

"Tomo liked...you?"

"Yeah, but I just didn't see her as anything more than a friend. So I pretended not to notice. She eventually got over it. But anyways, now that she knows, and she likes you back, tell her how you feel to her face. It'll make everyone's lives easier."

Kaorin took a deep breath. "Ok. I'll do it."

**zzZzz**

Tomo was backed into a wall with Kagura about to attack her. "I said I was sorry. Don't hurt me."

Kagura grabbed Tomo's shirt. "Look. You're going to tell Kaorin you like her. She's going to tell you she likes you. You'll be happy, she'll be happy. You're going to tell Osaka we're not together, you were lying. Then you're going to fork over your Dead or Alive 4 and I can go on with what little dignity I have left. Got it?"

"No...your busty chest against my body has distracted me." Kagura was about to hit Tomo. "Ok, ok, I got it!" Kagura let Tomo go and waited expectantly. "What?"

"Well...go find Kaorin and do what I told you."

"Fine, fine. Miss Bossy." Tomo mumbled as she walked away.

**Next chapter...well wait and see.**

**A few notes:  
Yes I was working on this _chapter_ for the past (almost) two months. It just was something I did as a break from school, homework and work. Needless to say, I didn't have many breaks.  
This story will be coming to an closing within the next chapter or two. So prepare for the final chapter next!  
Expect that after Wednesday next week. I have exams to study for and my last day of school is Wednesday. Then, oh so sweet, release.  
Well take care. And thank you for being such a loyal and patient reader. Don't forget to review and favorite! :D  
(Oh and don't you just want to kick Tomo in this chapter?)**


	9. Confrontation

**Ok, so I think this is my longest chapter, word wise. And fitting too, since it's the last. So enjoy!**

Kaorin was putting it off. As she was heading back to where Tomo and Kagura were sitting. She noticed they weren't there and seized the opportunity to slip back into the classroom, seemingly, unnoticed. Tomo, though she wasn't admitting it, was also putting it off. She saw Kaorin try to sneak her was into the classroom, but didn't try to stop her. At lunch, Tomo gave the excuse that she was waiting in line for bread when Kagura questioned her about it. (But, just for your information, Tomo was letting people cut in front of her) Kaorin made the excuse that she couldn't find Tomo to Yomi. (And as she said this, she staring right at Tomo)

So the day dragged on and, much to Yomi and Kagura's despair, neither Tomo or Kaorin made an effort to tell the other how they felt. As Tomo and Kagura were walking home together, she spotted Kaorin. "Hey Tomo, walk her home or something."

"No," was Tomo's quick response.

"Why not?"

"Because I...I don't want to. That's why."

Kagura, not thinking it was a good enough answer, still persisted. "Tomo, the girl likes you...a lot (for whatever reason, she thought) and it's obvious that you might have a slight crush on her. One of you has to make an effort."

"Stop bugging me about it. If she likes me so much, why doesn't she walk me home?" Tomo crossed her arms.

"Because she thinks you don't like her," Kagura said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"WHAT?" Tomo yelled, surprising the people around her. "How could she think that? Don't tell me she didn't catch onto the reason for my little plan. What a waste!"

Kagura raised an eyebrow. "So...you admit it, you do like Kaorin." Tomo quickly looked to the ground and mumbled something. "And I thought the reason for your plan was to mess with her mind. Or was there a deeper reason?"

Tomo could feel her face becoming hot as Kagura teased her. "Leave me alone."

"Come on, tell me. What was the reason. I deserve to know, I helped."

It was a few second before Tomo quietly admited, "I wanted to make her jealous." It was the first time Kagura had to strain to hear her.

"You know Tomo, why don't you just tell her? You're the expressive person. Kaorin's too shy. And if you don't do anything, then nothing will happen." Tomo said something that Kagura couldn't hear. "What?"

"I said...I'm scared! Geez, happy? Now you know." Tomo couldn't bring herself to look at Kagura.

Kagura was genuinely surprised. It wasn't in Tomo's character to be scared. All she could muster was a simple, "What?"

"I've never had anyone like me before. And I don't want to say I like her back and then it turns out to be some huge joke. You know, like pay back, or something. Plus, I don't know if the only reason I like her is because she likes me. I mean, yeah she's pretty cute, but I don't really know her. I count her as one of my friends, but only because I talk to her once in a while at school." Tomo all of a sudden felt really stupid. "Maybe I'm just an idiot like everyone says."

**zzZzz**

Kaorin was only a short distance from Tomo and Kagura. She had spotted them and had decided that if she could talk Kagura into leaving somehow, she'd tell Tomo how she felt. But she stayed away when she heard they were talking about her. Tomo was right, aside from school, she hardly ever saw her. The only reason she know so much about Tomo was because she, though not thinking about it at the time, would listen to her conversations with her real friends. Or she would boast really loudly. Tomo didn't even know that much about her. She was nothing more than an acquaintance. She didn't want to burden Tomo. She couldn't expect Tomo to return her feelings so easily. And she wasn't going to force her to.

Kaorin, at that moment, decided to do what she thought was the right thing. Become Tomo's friend first. Maybe, eventually, she would feel the same feeling for her. Kaorin sighed heavily and snuck her way around the two.

**zzZzz**

Kagura, with concern in her eyes, looked at Tomo. This was the first time she'd seen Tomo in such a state. The once wildcat had been reduced to a frightened kitten. Kagura wasn't sure if Tomo would stay like this for long, but she made it up in her mind to be the best friend she could at this moment. "No one's forcing you to like her. You should try to become her friend first. Get to know her better."

Tomo's face lit up the idea. "Hey, that sounds like a plan...Glad I came up with it!"

Kagura shook her head and rolled her eyes. That's Tomo for you, she thought.

**zzZzz**

It was relatively in the morning and Kaorin sat on her porch step, not quite ready to go school, thinking about her conversation with Yomi. She had told her of her plan to become Tomo's friend and eventually sweep her off her feet, earning a chuckle from Yomi. In all honesty, Kaorin was surprised she didn't receive a smart from her, instead she got praise for how "mature" she was being about the situation.

Looking at her watch, Kaorin concluded that now was a good time to be heading off to school. She stood up, stretched and began her walk. As soon as she left her house, though, she heard someone calling her. She stopped trying to figure out who it was. The voice sounded oddly familiar. Obviously the person wasn't watching where they were going because they collided right into her as she turned around. She hit the ground hard, clinging onto the person for dear life.

After a few groans, she heard the other person say, "Hey, you broke my fall." Kaorin's eyes shot up.

Her voice failed her, and all she could squeak out was a small, "Tomo?" Taking note of the position they were in, Tomo on top of her while she clung to her, Kaorin turned an unbelievable shade of red.

"Uh, Kaorin...don't break my back too," Tomo laughed. If at all possible, Kaorin turned redder and she quickly released her grip. Tomo got up, reached her hand out and helped Kaorin. "Wow, you're redder than my sweater," she said as she held her sleeve to Kaorin's face for comparison.

Kaorin looked down. A few moments passed before she finally said, "I-I take it y-you live around he-here."

"Yep. Just down the block." Kaorin nearly gasped to find out she lived so close to Tomo. "I'm surprised you didn't know." Tomo gave a grin.

Kaorin, thinking Tomo was accusing her of stalking, said a surprised, "What?"

"Well, Yomi lives near me. I thought you knew where she lives, since you two seem like good friends now."

"Oh. I d-didn't know that."

"I'm actually glad I found you this morning. I have to ask you something," Tomo said as she began to walk in the direction of the school. Kaorin's mind began to panic. If Tomo asked her if she liked her, she wasn't going to deny it. But she was going to tell Tomo she just wanted to be friends first. The thought that she was finally going to tell Tomo made her blush and look away as she followed Tomo slowly. Tomo slowed down, that way she was at Kaorin's side. Kaorin was about to collapse from the close proximity. This was the moment of truth. "Kaorin...can I copy your homework?"

Kaorin sweat dropped. "What?"

Tomo let out a small laugh and scratched her head. "I didn't do my homework. And Yomi has finally stopped letting me copy hers...so can I copy yours? Please?"

Even though that wasn't the question Kaorin was expecting, she couldn't say no. "Ok."

"Sweet!" Tomo patted Kaorin on the back. "You're the best!" Kaorin blushed again. "Hmm...you're quite as red this time," Tomo said doing the comparison again.

**zzZzz**

For the rest of the day, Kaorin noticed Tomo was paying her a lot of attention and was constantly teasing her. Is she...messing with me, she asked herself. At lunch, Kaorin finally decided to confront Tomo about it. She grabbed Tomo from the bread line and pulled her to a secluded area. "Hey! What's the big-oh it's you Kaorin. You know dragging me here for your own reasons, isn't a good idea."

"Tomo," Kaorin tried to sound confident but she knew she was failing miserably.

Sensing the seriousness in Kaorin's voice, Tomo knew this wasn't the time for joking. "What?"

"Tomo...I...I l-like...y-you," she said quietly.

"I know," Tomo simply responded.

"You teasing me, does-doesn't help. All it does...is f-fill me with false hope." Kaorin paused. "I...I heard you talking to Kagura yesterday...I don't want you to feel like you have like me. I think it'd be best if we got to know each other better before making decisions like that." Kaorin finally let out a breath, relieved she had finally done it.

Tomo was quiet for a while before speaking again. "You know Kaorin, that's what I was thinking. Similar brains think the same...or something like that."

Kaorin couldn't help but laugh at Tomo. "I think it's 'great minds think alike.'"

"Yeah, that's what I said. I'm hungry, I hope you're not planning on keeping me here the whole lunch period." Kaorin shook her head. "Good." A thought occurred to Tomo. Now that she knew where Kaorin lived, and it was a lot closer than Yomi's house, she'll just visit Kaorin from now on. Of course, she wouldn't do it all the time. She lived to annoy Yomi.

**I rewrote this chapter at least four times in the past few days. There were mainly two directions I could've taken it in, but I settled on this. Tell me what you think. I greatly appreciate those who reviewed:  
Brandon Payne, nagisa-fan, Weener1, AnimeCrazy195, Berlioz II, theMOfang, Mr Xvious, mylilwashu. Malefilus, gman2006, EvilDux, and that one anonymous.  
****If you would, just review one more time. I'm formulating a plot for my next story. So it'll be up...when ever I get around to typing it. Haha. Take care.  
Oh and one more thing. I would like to thank EvilDux for featuring my story on her page. That made me a happy person indeed! Hope I didn't let you down.**


End file.
